


Claiming

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sfw, vampire!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	Claiming

For virtualpersonal's fic 'Claiming'


End file.
